Pokemorphs Chapters 1-7
by Ax800
Summary: Um....Pokemon mixed with Animorphs. You'll see.


CHAPTER 1 

My name is Andrew. Duh, that's my first name. I can't tell you my last name because...well...let's just say there's too many Pokemon-Controllers. They're everywhere. If they knew my full name, there's a possibility of...(na na na-na na na na na-na na-na)....that's the funeral song. In other words, Pokemon-Controllers can do pretty bad stuff. Get the picture? I won't even tell you where I live because like I said I don't want the Pokemon-Controllers to find my friends and me. Who knows? I might even live in YOUR town. That could be kind of freaky. I'm writing all this down so that more people will know. More people will know the horrid truth about Pokemon-Controllers. Maybe the human race, will survive, we just might need a little help from the Pikachu Princes. Maybe. My life used to be pretty normal. Normal that is, until one Friday night at the mall. I was there with my best friend, Adam. We were playing video games and buying comics from this cool comic book store. Adam and I each had run out of quarters for the games. He had about 4091 points. I had about 67. It's not my fault that he has more experience! We both have a Playstation at home but he also has a Sega Genesis. That's how he figures out all of the tricks. So sometimes he beats me. Or maybe it wasn't that. I had kind of a bad day at school. I didn't make the baseball team. I guess that might have been it. You see, my brother Jake is a big star in baseball. I guess you could say he's a legend. Everyone expected me to get in easily. I guess everyone was completely wrong. No big thing, though. Jake and I hadn't been hanging out with each other alot anymore. Why? I'm really not sure. We had run out of money so we started to head on home when we bumped into Toby. He was one of my friends from school. I actually met Toby with his head stuck in a toilet. Two bullies were trying to give a Swirly (Toby thought they meant ice cream). I told the two creeps to skidaddle and ever since then, Toby's been my friend. "Whatcha doin'?" he asked. "We're getting ready to go home." I answered. "Ran out of quarters." Adam added. "Certain people keep forgetting that the buses are bigger than you are so certain people keep using up quarters." Adam kept sticking his thumb at me every time he said "certain people". "So...can I walk home with you guys?" Toby asked. "Sure...why not?" I said. We were heading for the exit when I saw Tara & Tilly. I don't know any boy that doesn't like Tara. I like her but only because she's my cousin. Yes, I'm related to the major pretty Tara. She has brown hair and blue eyes. She always knows the right thing to wear and it looks like she's been on Fashion Magazine before. Tilly is her exact opposite. She wears the same thing every day and she's usually wearing overalls and jeans. I guess you could say I like Tilly. They decided they would walk home with us and we all decided to go through the forbidden construction site since it was a shortcut home. Five minutes later, life got alot scarier and I don't mean ax murderers. Suddenly, Toby stopped. "Look." he whispered. I looked up. "Oh my god." I said. I looked at him and he looked at me. We both knew what we thought it was but we didn't dare say it because we figured Adam & Tara would laugh at us. But Tilly blurted it out. "It's a flying saucer!" 

CHAPTER 2 

"A flying saucer?" Adam laughed. At least he laughed until he looked up. "Oh my word." he said. "It's coming this way." Tara said. The spaceship started to land. "It's not exactly a flying saucer." I said. First of all, it was really big. It was longer than three school buses. It was shaped like a box unlike most spaceships I had seen in movies. It had four long wings and four tubes that came out of the bottom of the wings. The back of it was the only thing that looked scary. It had a huge pointed tail or something. "Whoa." said Adam. "That tail thing looks like it could do some damage. "It's landed." Tara said. "Maybe we should go get a camera. Do you know how much money we could get if we got a picture of a UFO?" Adam asked. "Forget it." I said. "Please come out. We won't hurt you." Toby said. "I know that, Toby." a thought-speak voice said. A creature began to walk out. The creature had a head, two shoulders, and two arms. It had fur that was red and yellow and it looked about two feet tall. It had a two-legged body. It's mouth was about two inches long. It's eyes were brownish-black, I believe. I had kind of purple ears and it's tail was jagged like some sort of knife. It looked like he might be able to do some damage. "Hello." Toby said. "Hello, Toby." the creature said. "Look!" Tilly said. "He's hurt. "Yes, I am dying." the creature said. "Do not try to help. This is a fatal wound." he said. "Are there any other aliens here?" I asked. "Yes. And they have come here to....destroy you." 

CHAPTER 3 

"They are called Warrior Wartortles. They are very different from you and me also." "Are they already on Earth?" Tara asked. "Yes, they are. Hundreds, maybe thousands." "What are they like?" Tara asked again. I guess he couldn't think of a good explanation so he stuck a picture in our heads. "That must have been a Warrior Wartortle. It was very small and I think I know what they do." Adam said. "I am a Pikachu Prince." the creature said. He then pulled out a blue box. "Touch this and it will let you morph into any Pokemon you can." the Pikachu Prince said. We all did. "How do we do it?" Tara asked. "Just touch the Pokemon and concentrate." he said. I looked into the sky and saw a bright light. "They're here." he said in hatred. "Who? What? Where? When? How?" Adam said. "The Warrior Wartortles. They've come......" 

CHAPTER 4 

"Warrior Wartortles!" he screeched. "Oh wait!" the Pikachu Prince said. "If you stay more than one hour and a half in morph, you will be stuck in that morph. "Vicu Three! He's here! Run for your lives!" A Pikachu Prince that looked just like the other although he had a gleam of evil in his eye. "I'm guessing that's Vicu Three." Adam said. I saw weird looking Weedles with giant teeth. "Evil Weedles. They're cannibalistic. Stay away." "Stay away...." 

CHAPTER 5 

"Hello Pika-Poko-Pakacho. You fool." Vicu Three said to the Pikachu Prince. "Why do you want the Pokemon?" Pika said. "Number one, they can fight." Vicu Three said. "Number two, there are so many of them and number three, if I infest them all, I will become Vicu Two!" All of a sudden, Pika attacked with his tail. While, Vicu Three was screaming in pain he used Thunder Jolt on him. "Arrrggghhh!!!!!" Vicu Three screeched. The Evil Weedles began to pick up Pika. Vicu Three then changed. He changed alot. His fur turned orange and then his fur turned to skin. He grew bigger and wings began to develop. Soon enough, he was a Charizard. He used Fire Spin on Pika and he turned out dead. "This must be a dream." Tilly said. "C'mon let's go home." We ran back home and hoped that was all a dream. 

CHAPTER 6 

"Andrew, are you awake?" Mom yelled. "Yeah, I'm up." I said. "Your friend Toby is here!" she said. "Can I come in?" Toby asked me. "Yeah." I yawned. "C'mon in." "I did it." he said. "Did what?" I asked. "I morphed into my Meowth. "Huh?" I asked him. "I morphed my Meowth. "I don't believe you." I said. "I know, so I'm going to prove it." Toby said. For a few seconds, nothing happened. All of a sudden, his forehead began forming this golden jewel. His eyes began to get bigger and he began to shrink. His skin turned white and brown. He finally finished the morph. "Do you believe it NOW?" 

CHAPTER 7 

"I hope I'm sleeping." I said. "I don't think so." Meowth/Toby said. "Oh boy." I said. "I'm talking to a Meowth." I said. "No you're not. You're talking to Toby." Toby said. "You'd better change back." I said. If Mom sees you, we'll have Meowth ribs for lunch." I said. "Good point." said Toby. His fur changed into skin and he began to grow. His tail shot in and his clothes appeared. "Now YOU need to morph your Growlithe." Toby said as his ears moved into their normal places. "I guess I'd better go find him." I mumbled. 


End file.
